First Day Gone Wrong
by Pheitkam1929
Summary: Emily Salmon is an American girl from Miami, Flordia in the USA. She is Tranfered to the eighth grade in France at Kadic Academy. Later she becomes friends with five strange students. However they always leave for some reason, and give many excuses. Emily doesn't buy them for long. Will she find out about their secret? Or will they find out hers?
1. The New Student

The First Day Gone Wrong

It was a rainy day at Kadic Academy and the lyoko warriors were in class.

"Class we have a new student joining us all the way from the U.S.A. So give a nice warm welcome to Miss. Emily Salmon."

Then a small girl with red hair, a green shirt, blue jeans, black sneakers, red earings, sevel bracelets, and a whale tail necklace steped in the room. She gave a quick small smile then it faded.

"Emily, why dont you take a seet next to Odd." Emily then took a seet next to the boy in the front wereing a purple outfit, with a purple splotch in the center of his pointy blond hair.

"Hey" Odd said. But Emily just looked at him and looked at her paper and started to draw."Are you okay?" But all there was, was silence. Emily didn't even looked at him. She just focused on her drawing."Watch'a drawing" But it was the same there was no reply. Odd watched the girl move her pencil creating a picture. So far it was a two story house on a hill. The house looked so real. Odd was stunged. "That's so cool. Your a very good drawer."

"Odd!" said getting the boy's attention.

"Yes?"

"Could you please tell me what animal this is, and where it lives and why?"

"Uhhh..." Then a small voice interupted.

"It's a Bottle nose dolphin, and it lives in the Alantic ocean because in that region it needs cold water to survive."

Everyone, even looked to see who said that and it was Emily. The quiet girl finally spoke.

"Correct. But Emily I was speaking to Odd and you have no right to speak without permision!" Emily just stared. With a cold look in her eyes. "Get out of my room Emily." Emily gathered her stuff and walked out.

-out side room-

"Emily, how dare you act like that! Espectially on your first day."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't good enough young lady..." But then was cut off when Emily started walking away. "Emily, get back inside this instent and sit down while I make a phone call."

Then the two went inside. Emily sat down and got out her sketch pad and started to draw again next to Odd. While dialed a number on the phone.

"Hello, yes, I have a student that won't behave, yes, could you pick her up for me? Okay, thank you, bye." hung up the phone and started to teach again.

Ten minutes later a security guard and a women came into the room. "We're here to pick up Miss Salmon." The lady said.

"Ah, thankyou. Emily, gather your things your leaving." Emily then grabbed her bag and went up to the front of the room. "I hope next time you can behave"

"And I hope next time you won't send me out of the room because you hear things you don't like."

"Emily! Do we need to get ahold of your father?" The lady next to her asked.

"He's not my father." Then Emily left the room and 's class got on with the rest of the lesson.


	2. Her Friends

I do not own Code Lyoko but I do own Emily Salmon.

It was lunch time and all the students either got their umbrella's or put up their hoods as they ran to the lunch room. But Emily didn't have an umbrella, so she put her red hoody on and ran through the rain and finally made her way into the lunch room. Emily grabbed a tray and got in line to get something to fill her stomache.

"Well hello there sweety." A big woman, wearing an appran and glasses said. "I don't think I've seen you around at all. What's your name?"

"Emily, Emily Salmon." She said with the same quiet voice.

"Well, welcome to Kadic miss Emily. Now which would you like, a popcorn chicken bowl or meatballs in gravy?"

"Popcorn chicken bowl please extra chicken and cheese." Emily said with a small laugh and a small smile.

"All righty then."

"Thankyou..."

"Rosa, my name is Rosa."

"Thankyou, Rosa."

"Any time sweety."

Then Emily left with her food. Emily really wanted to sit with someone to make some friends. But decided to sit in the back, alone. She didn't feel like talking to anyone now anyways. When Emily finished her food a taller girl with two boys following behind her came walking towards her.

"What's your deal?" The girl asked with a bitchy tone.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"What's, Your, Deal? You can't just walk in here getting everyone's attention."

"First of all, I don't even know you. And second of all what the hell are you talking about?"

"Okay, I'm Sissi; now listen and listen closely if you even..."

"How about you listen to me for a minute. I don't even know what I was doing that upset you in the first place but if you have a problem why don't you say it in a more friendly or better yet a more polite way and that way both of us can get on with the rest of our lives. Now why don't you go make yourself usefull and get out of my fucking way or else."

"Or else, what?" Sissi asked with a smile on her face.

"Or else I'm going to get some friends to teach you a lesson."

"Ooh I'm so scared."

"You think your tough?"

"I think I am. And I think that I can beat the shit out of you."

"You wann'a go, let's go bitch."

"No thankyou. I don't think that you want to look rediculouse when I'm through with you."

"Are you..." But then Sissi started walking out side with her pink umbrella over her head. And the two boy's got their umbrella's out and followed.

Emily then threw her garbage away and put her hoody on and walked out side. Everyone else looked through the window to see what she was going to do.

- At the lyoko table-

"What's going on?" Ulrich asked some random kid.

"That new chick is going to do something to Sissi."

"WHAT!?" The whole table said. Then they raced outside to see what was going to happen.

- Outside the lunch room-

Emily was catching up to Sissi when she turned around to see.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sissi asked.

"I don't care if you like me or not, no one ever walks away from me when I'm talking to them."

"Well guess what? I just did and for a news flash I don't care." Then Sissi pushed Emily down into the mud. Emily felt humiliated.

"Sissi what the hell are you doing?" Ulrich asked as he and the other walked towards her.

"Well Ulrich dear she's going to have to learn one way or another."

"Learn what?"

"That she's not the prettiest girl here and that I'm the boss."

While Ulrich and Sissi were fighting Aelita, Jeremy, Yumi, and Odd helped Emily up out of the mud.

"You all right?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm fine. Thanks." Then Sissi turned and saw Emily up. So she walked towards her and pushed her down again. Emily was furiouse.

"Awww, whats the matter do you wann'a go home and cry to your mommy, like a wittle baby." But as soon as Emily tried to get up Sissi would just push her back down. "Does the baby want her bottle or her momm'a." Then Sissi punched Emily in the stomache. "What's wrong wittle baby? Can't get up." The lyoko group wanted to help but didn't know how to. When Sissi was about to punch Emily again, she grabbed out a whistle necklace that was hidden and blew it.

"What the hell ,is that whistle going to do save you?"

"Yes."

Then there was a howl. And another.

"What was that?" Yumi asked.

"My friends." Emily said. While looking towards the forrest. Everyone even Sissi looked. Then two grown wolves walked out of the forrest and into the campus. The wolves growled. Then they saw Sissi gripping on Emily's collar. So they charged her. One of them jumped on Sissi and then hissed and opened its mouth. Sissi started crying. The other wolf had Emily's arm over her. Emily just gave the same cold stare at her, then walked forward. "Jessica come." And the animal did what it was told. Sissi just stared at Emily with the tears still flowing in her eyes. Come on guys lets go home then Emily put on skates, leashed the animals up and then they pulled her towards the forrest then they disappeared.


	3. Xana Attack

I do not own Code Lyoko but I do own Emily Salmon

Emily's POV

I was wet and cold, not to mention the mud that I was coated in. Then the storm got worse, it started to thunder, lightning was striking and it was pouring. The little rain drops felt like needles. I needed to take shelter, I needed to get out of the storm. I was looking around, then an abandon house caught my eye. "Come on guys." I said to Jessica and Abby, my pet wolves. As I got closer I saw a sign. "The Hermitage. Well it's this or freeze." I walked inside. "Well it's definetly deserted. Come on guy's."

The stairs creeked every time I took a step. The first room I saw was pink. There was a desk, dresser, poster, bed, like a childs room. "It'll have to do." I took off my jacket, shirt, pants, socks, and shoe's so I don't have to sleep in mud. I felt like something bad was going to happen but I knew Abby and Jessica would be there for me. Soon they both slept on my bare body to warm me up. Even though they were soaked.

End of POV

- In Jeremy's room-

"I can't belive that new girl stood up against Sissi." Ulrich said.

"I know right, and the part where she called her a bitch" Odd said.

"But what about the wolves, that seems kind of strange to have a pet wolf. Why would she have an animal like that, I mean even though we hate Sissi she didn't diserve to be almost mauled." Aelita noted.

"That is a question I do not have the answere to." Jeremy comfermed.

"But still Sissi didn't have to bully Emily." Ulrich added.

"Maybe we should make her feel more welcome here? You now have her hang out with us." Odd said feeling glad with his reply.

But before anyone could say anything else the alarm on Jeremy's laptop went off.

"Oh no, Xana's at it again"

"I'll call Yumi" Ulrich said.

"Tell her to meet at the red cross."

"Gotcha"

"I wonder what Xana is pulling this time?" Aelita wondered.

"Don't know and don't want to." Jeremy replyed.

-Somewhere in the city-

Outside of the hardware store a man was loading a truck, when the outlet on the building sparked. A black goast appeared and went outside. The man dropped a box and fell toward the ground while the goast was taking controll of him. He was now Xanafied and ran towards the forrest.

-At the Hermitage-

Emily's POV

The dog's and I were sound asleep until they lifted there head's up and stared at the door. "What's wrong guy's?" Abby then started to growl. I didn't know what was happening. 'Crack' it was the sound of a stick breaking. I ran to the window and looked to see who it was. It was a man and he was coming towards the door. I put on my clothes and started to tiptoe toward's the door but then it opened. The man was in the room. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

-At the Factory-

"Everyone head to the scanners I'll start the virtualaztion program."

"We're on it Einstine" Yumi said, then pushed the button.

-On Lyoko-

"Veical Materilazation" Everyone on Lyoko got on their veicals and road.

"Is there any monsters Jeremy?" Aelita asked

"Nope, none."

"That's weird, Xana always has a welcoming commity before we're even here." Odd said.

"Here you are princess, your castle awaits you." Ulrich replyed.

Then Aelita went in the tower and typed in the code.

'Aelita'

'Code Lyoko'

Then everyone came back to the factory. Then went back to where they originally were.


	4. Last Night

I do not own Code Lyoko. But I do own Emily Salmon.

It was lunch time and the Lyoko warriors were talking about weather or not to have Emily sit with them.

"I think we should have her sit with us. I mean she's had a rough week so far." Odd said.

"I agree with Odd. As long as none of us mention Xana or Lyoko we should be okay." Aelita agreed.

"Okay, we'll ask her when she gets here." Jeremy said while looking at the door to see if Emily was here. Finally about ten minutes later she came in the lunch room. She was wereing blue jeans and a red hoody, her hair was down and she looked miserable with her hood over her head.

"Go get her Odd." Ulrich teased. Then Odd walked up to Emily.

"Hey Emily."

"Hey" She said very quietly.

"Do you want to hang out with me and my friends?" Emiy looked up at Odd with a face that said 'You really mean it?' "Come on"

"Emily this is Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremy, and Aelita." Odd introduced.

"Nice to meet you all." Then sat next to Aelita and Yumi. She didn't even touch her food, just stared at it. Then Sissi walked over.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the little prissy girl." Sissi said with another bitchy tone in her voice.

"What do you want?" Emily replyed still looking at her food with a quiet innocent voice.

"I just wanted to tell you that my father, aka the principle wants to see you in his office pronto."

"Okay, I'll be there in a couple of minutes."

"No! You get your ass in my fathers office right now!" Then Sissi grabbed Emily's arm and jerked her out of her seet.

"Sissi! What the hell, let go of her!" Yumi yelled.

"She is to go to my fathers office now!"

"She said she'd be there in a minute!" Jeremy yelled.

"Put a sock in it Einstein! Emily is coming with me!" Then Sissi began to drag Emily out of the caffiteria. Emily didn't even want to put up a fight. She was too tired. The warriors followed them.

"What the hell are you doing following us?!"

"We're coming with Emily" Aelita stepped in.

"Fine. My father might want to talk to you morons too."

-In 's Office-

"Emily, what is going on with you this week? First your sent out of 's room, then you nearly hurt Sissi."

"_I _nearly hurt Sissi? She pushed me into then mud! She punched me in the stomache! I didn't she did! And all I did was call for help! And now your punishing me for what she did?!"

But before could speak, Emily grabbed her things and ran out the door.

"Hey Emily, wait up!" Odd called. Emily did hear but she didn't want to stop running. So they ran after her.

Emily's POV

I wanted to end it all, I didn't want to hear anything. But Odd, Ulrich, Jeremy, Yumi, and Aelita kept calling me.

"EMILY!, EMILY!, EMILY!" Then they saw me. They saw me sitting under a large tree holding me knee's.

"Go away!"

"No, we want to help." Aelita said.

"Ya, Sissi's just a brat." Odd said too.

"It's not just Sissi."

"Then what is it?" Yumi asked. Emily had a scared look in her eyes. The look of being hurt in the worst way.

"Oh my god." Aelita said. Her and everyone else had the shocked look in there faces.

"Who was it? Me and Ulrich will kick the living shit out of him." Odd said furiousely.

"I don't know"

"When did it happen?" Jeremy asked

"Yesterday"

"Did you tell anybody?" Yumi asked again

"No"

"Were you planning on telling anybody?" Ulrich asked.

"No."

"How did it even happen?" asked Odd.

"After me and my wolves ran into the wood it was pooring. Then we found an abandoned house by the name of the Hermitage. We fell asleep in a pink childish bedroom and I heard a crack. I looked to see and there was a man walking in. I was tiptoeing towards the door then he opened it. When my wolves Abby and Jessica attacked he nocked them out, and drug them into another room. And then he... he... Oh why did I even move here?" Emily began crying. Odd moved closer to her and hugged her. And she grabbed his shirt and hugged him back. She didn't want to let go of him. He felt so warm and comfortable. Finally about 10 minutes later Emily fell asleep while holding Odd.

"What do we do? I mean look at her." Yumi asked all worried.

"We need to tell someone" Ulrich answered.

"Who?" Aelita asked.

"Who else? The athorities."Jeremy said.

"What about Emily and Delmaz?" Odd questioned.

"Can you carry her Odd?" Ulrich asked looking at Emily gripping on his shirt sound asleep.

"Ya. Can you guy's hold her for a minute?"

"Sure" Then Odd got Emily on his back and carried her back to campus along with his friends. They new they would be in troble. But it was for a friend who needed help.


	5. Telling Someone

I do not own Code Lyoko. But I do own Emily Salmon.

Emily opened her eyes and found herself on Odd's back. "What's going on?"

"You fell asleep. So Odd's carring you." Yumi said

"We're going to Delmaz's office." Jeremy said.

"Why?"

"We need to tell him" Ulrich said too.

"What! No! You can't!"

"Emily this is a big deal you need help." Aelita told Emily.

"Will you guys come with me?"

"Ya. We'll be there with you." Yumi said looking at Emily with her head still laying on Odd. Finally they were at Kadic in 's office.

"Emily, how dare you leave my office in the middle of a conversation." said in anger.

" ." Aelita said.

"Yes?"

"Emily has an excuse for running out."

"Then what is it?" Emily stepped forward and looked down.

"Emily, what happened?"

"I... I..."

"Yes?"

"I... was assulted. Sir" had a scared look then grabbed a phone and dialed a number. About 20 minutes later a cop and a counsiler showed up and asked to speak with Emily alone.

"Emily, can you tell us what you told the principle?" Emily nodded to the counsiler that asked her.

"Can you tell me?"

"I was assulted mama."

"Was it something you wanted or was it rape?" The cop asked.

"Rape."

"Okay. Emily you need to come with us to the hospital" The counsiler said, then the three walked out of the room.

"Can some friends come with me? Please?"

"Alright, just to make you feel comfortable."

"Thank you" Emily walked towards her friends.

"What's going on?" Ulrich asked as he and the others stood up.

"I'm going to the hospital"

"What?!" The others said.

"Can one or two of you come with me. The car can only hold two more people."

"I'll go" Odd spoke raising his hand.

"Me too" Aelita joined.

"Okay. Will the rest of you come when you have the chance?"

"Ya." Yumi said.

"Thanks"

"Emily. Are you and your friends ready to go?" The conciler asked."

"Not really"

"Come on sweet heart. Lets go." Then the counciler told and Emily, Odd, and Aelita followed the officer to the car and left.


	6. The Worst Day

I do not own Code Lyoko but I do own the Salmons

Emily's Pov

When I got to the hospital doctors said that I need to take a rape test. And my friends couldn't come in with me. All I wanted was maybe for them to hold my hand. But no. Doctors told me to change into the hospital gown and to lie down on the bed. I felt like I was in shock. A doctor had to use a camera like thing to look inside of me. While she was doing that one of the hospital counsilers was holding my hand and looking at me that said 'Its okay. I'm here'

End of Pov

-Outside-

Yumi, Jeremy, and Ulrich finally arrived and found Odd and Aelita sitting in a waiting room.

"Where is she?" Ulrich asked looking around.

"Doctors are giving her a rape test." Aelita answered

"Oh my god." Yumi said. Then a man and an old lady came in looking around. They went to the front desk and asked "Hi, we're looking for miss Salmon we're the parents" The man said.

"Let me find a nurse."

"Mr.S?" An officer asked.

"Yes?"

"I'm officer Nancy. Your daughter wanted me to let you know that she's okay."

"What happened?"

"We don't exactly know what happened, but we do know so far she was sexually assulted by an unknow man. He is at least thirty-five years old."

"Jesus Christ" said rubbing his forhead.

"We need to see her?" The old lady asked.

"We want to see her right now." The man replyed.

"Not yet she is being examined. One of councilers from the hospital is with her but if you could just take a seet in a private waiting room right over there..."  
"This is rediculouse I'm her father, I want to see her!"

"She being examined you'll see her in a minute." Then and the old lady sat down in the waiting room.

"Are you two Emily's parents?" Jeremy asked looking over.

"How did you know?"

"We're her friends. We all go to Kadic." Ulrich said.

"Were you the one's who brought my daughter here?"

"I don't think we all want to lie, but yes we did."

"Ya, Emily didn't want to and wasn't going to tell anyone." Aelita stepped in.

"And today when Emily ran into the woods we followed her, we asked her what happened. And she just had a scared look on her face, and that's when we found out." Odd said.

"We told her to tell Delmaz but she didn't agree with us. But we said that it's a big deal so she needed to tell someone. And so she told the principle." Yumi finished.

"Thankyou all so much for taking good care of her. Espetially after what happened to her in the past."

"What happened?" Odd asked.

"You should ask Emily to tell you that, or at least have her permision for me to tell someone." The old Lady said. "But first how rude of us, I'm Emily's Great Grandma Rosana. But you can call me Rose or Grandma Rose. And this is my son, Emily's father."

"Nice to meet you ." Aelita said as she and the others greeted and introduced themselves.

"Please, call me John." He said shaking their hands. Then officer Nancy and the hospital counciler came out holding Emily's hand/arms. And Emily started crying, then ran to John and gave him a hug.

"John Salmon, I'm the Gail Hamiltun one of the hospital counsiler. Emily is a bright, beautiful, talented young woman. She can go home as soon as we ask her a few questions." Later when the police were done questioning Emily she decided to go home, but she wanted her friends to come with her. Luckly John brought his van. So they all got into the van that went into the woods.

"We're here." John said. Everyone unbuckled and got out of the van.

"This is your house?" Jeremy asked looking at the big blueish green house.

"Yup, this is it." Emily got out of the van and went inside. The others followed her into huge house. Then two wolves looked at her and her friends, and came down. Emily pet them.

"This is Jessica." Emily showed them the dark black and white wolf. "And this is Abby." Then Emily pointed to the shady white wolf. They got on with the tour untill they stopped at a door upstairs at the far end of the hallway. "This is my room." When Emily opened the door, it was a purple room with a queen sized bed, a small tv with a dvd player, PS3, X-box, and cable box. Next to the bed were a blue, pink, and purple bean bag. On the night stand she had a picture of her wearing a green tanktop, blue shorts, and the same wistle around her neck. Next to her was Abby, Jessica, a kitten, and two foxes. She looked so happy, she even gave a real smiled. Next to the picture was a pink digital alarm clock, a lamp, candle, and a glass dolphin. On the dresser was a huge aquarium. It had so many fish that you could only find in the ocean. There was a small Jellyfish, a baby shark, random rainbow fish, a lion fish, two starfish's, five or six mini crabs, three hermit crabs, snails, clams, and hundreds of sea shells. The pictures hanging from the wall were amazing. Some were her dressed for halloween. Some were paintings. One was her in a green bikini with two other girls who had brown hair and were wearing a blue and yellow bikini at the beach. Another was her opening a christmas box that had two puppies, it must have been Jessica and Abby because she was so small. The third was the younger version of her in a tree house and John climbing it. The fourth was her hugging her grandma in a winter day outside.

"You like fish, hu?" Yumi said.

"Ya"

"Where are you and who are they?" Odd asked looking at the picture of Emily and the two girls on the beach.

"Miami Flordia. And those girls are my best friends. Amy and Annie. We went to the same school since kindergarden. We went to the beach almost everyday in the summer. We were like sisters. But when John got a job to be a guns sales men at Cabela's we had to move. He gets paid twice as much as he did back in Flordia. I miss them." Emily began to cry again. "I used to be very happy."

"Hey. It's okay. No one is going to hurt you here."

"Just curiouse but how come your mom isn't in any pictures?" Aelita asked. But Emily just looked at her, with her eyes then turning green, and a tear rolling down her cheek.


	7. Almost Revealed

I do not own Code Lyoko. But I do own the Salmons.

"So why isn't your mom in any photo's Emily?" Yumi questioned. Everyone looked at Emily.

"Uh, well... Wow is it eight all ready, I better be getting to bed. I'll walk you guy's out." Emily started walking the other's out. "I'll see you guy's tomarrow." Then the door shut. And the others started walking into the park back to Kadic.

"Well that was odd?"

"Ya, do you think she's hidding something?" Aelita said.

"She probably didn't want to talk about it. She's had a horrible day." Odd defended.

"Odd's right. We should just leave it be."

-Emily's Room-

"Mommy! Daddy! wait for me!" A childish voice yelled in joy.

"Better hurry up Emmy." A males voice answered.

"Come on dear." A sweet females voice called.

"Coming!"

"Emmy. Do you want to play in the water?"

"Ya!"

"Hey Emmy look" The males voice replyed.

"What is it?"

"Look it's a hermit crab." Then Emmy gasped. "Here open your hand. It'll tickle." Then the girl opened her hand, and the small creature walked on her palm.

"He, he, he."

"Come on you two!" The womans voice called out.

"We're coming dear! Come on Emmy."

"Okay daddy."

Then Emily opened her eyes and found her self covered in sweat.

"Hu? Oh, just another dream. Better get ready for school." Emily took a shower, brushed her teeth, got changed and went down stairs.

"Emily."

"Ya John?"

"I'm going to drive you to school today."

"What? John I can handle myself."

"Emily, I don't want to see you get hurt again."

"Like it's going to make a difference. And I'm walking to school I'm not a baby."

"No. I would feel more comfortable if I drove you."

"Well I'm walking. I'll see you at dinner." Then Emily walked out and went to school.

-In the Cafeteria-

Emily walked in and grabbed herself pancakes, a crossont, and orange juice. Then she walked over to Jeremy's table.

"Hey you guys"

"Hey Emily, how you feeling?" Aelita asked.

"Okay I guess. How about you?"

"Good."

"So what's on the agenda today?"

"Well we have a science report, a math test, history, and a writting assignment today. Pretty packed." Jeremy answered.

"Uggg. I don't want to go to science today."

"Me neither" Odd and Emily wined.

"Hey, calm down you two it's just an hour long class." Ulrich said. Then Sissi started walking over.

"Ya, a class that I'm going to sleep over."

"Uh oh, here come's Sissi again."

"You going to be okay Emily?" Yumi asked putting a hand on Emily's shoulder.

"Ya, I can handle her."

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the group of morons." Sissi said.

"And if it isn't the Bamboo with her two panzies." Everyone at the table started cracking up.

Sissi stuck her nose in the air and said "I'd watch it if I were you Salmon."

"Why what are you going to do about it?"

"Don't worry I'll find away to get you back."

"Ya you do that." Then Sissi and her two followers left.

"I wonder what all that was about?" Jeremy asked.

"She's probably just pissed because she can't find away to upset me."

"Ya."

"Oh hey Jeremy do you have the science notes that I can borrow?"

"Ya, here." Then the alarm went off on Jeremy's laptop.

"What's that?"

"It's... It's... It's a game alarm." Jeremy said quickly.

"Oh, what game?"

"It's a science labatory game." Aelita said quickly too.

"Um, Emily." Yumi started. "We need to go take care of something."

"Oh, um okay. Will I see you in class?"

"We'll see." Then Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremy, and Aelita all left and ran into the park.

"I wonder what they're up to?"

-Math Class-

Emily's Pov

As I walked into my second period there was still no sign of Jeremy and the other's. I was begining to worry. But before anything they finally came in a bit late, but just in time for the math test.

"Where were you guy's?" I asked Odd quietly.

"No where."

"Don't lie to me Odd. Where were you all?" But Odd wouldn't reply. So I just started working on my test. About an hour later the test was over and the bell rang. We all started heading to our third hour, lunch. This would be the perfect time to get some answere's.

"Ulrich!"

"Ya?"

"So where were you all? You missed a whole hour of science."

"We just had something's to take care of."

"Can I help at all, I'd do anything to get out science for the hour?"

"No, not really."

"Oh, maybe some other time then?"

"Um, I dunno. We'll see."

"Okay. Say why was there an alarm on Jeremy's laptop? I mean it's just a game I don't see why it needs an alarm."

"He just doesn't want to miss any levels. You know Einstein."

"Ya I guess your right. So I'll see you guy's at the table?"

"Ya"

"Okay."

End of Pov

-At The Lyoko Table-

"That was a close call. Emily almost found out about Xana." Jeremy said rubbing his forehead.

"I know, too close." Aelita replyed.

"So what are we going to do? Sooner or later she's going to find out?" Yumi asked.

"I don't know. For now let's just worry about keeping it a secret." Jeremy replyed.

"Don't worry Einstein. The day is almost over." Odd answered.

-Emily's House-

"How was school dear?" John asked.

"Oh, you know school" Emily answered.

"Ya. What did you do today?"

"Test's, project's, etc."

"Ya I remember those day's."

"I'm going to head to bed."

"Okay, sweet dreams."


	8. Listening, Following, and Falling

I do not own Code Lyoko. But I do own the Salmon's.

-Flashback-

"Mommy, where are we going?"

"Shopping."

"Where?"

"Old Navy."

"Awww, why mommy? I don't like that store."

"I know you don't. But mommy and daddy need to get some clothes."

"Can I get some clothes too?"

"Sure."

"Thank you mommy. Thank you daddy."

"Your welcome dear." A males voice said while they parked in the front row and then walked in."

"Come on Emmy."

"But I want a new doll"

"Not today dear. Now come on."

"Okay mommy." Then the small young girl followed her parents.

-End of Flashback-

"Hu? Oh another dream." Emily got out of bed and did her morningly routine. When she was done grabbed her bag, ipod, phone, whistle, and put her Heelies on and rolled out listening to 'Your Guardian Angle, by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus'. When Emily got to the park, not that far from Kadic, she started climbing a huge tree. When she got to the top she was looking up at the clouds. While Emily was sitting in the tree singing to herself the Lyoko gang was walking in the park on their way to the factory.

"So Jeremy remind me why we need to go to the factory today? Espetially right before breakfast." Odd asked worried that there won't be anymore eggs and bacon left.

"Because we need to get some more data on Xana from sector five."

"But why do we need to go right before breakfast?"

"The sooner we go the sooner you'll get breakfast."

-At The Tree-

Emily was about to fall asleep when she heard a conversation through the music. She then paused the song and looked down and saw Jeremy and his gang walking through.

"Anyway's, are we going to tell Emily about Lyoko and Xana?" Aelita asked looking at Jeremy. Emily got out her notepad and wrote down 'Lyoko and Xana? What are they talking about telling me this? What does it mean?'

"I don't know? But lets focuse on getting the data from sector five."

'Sector five? This doesn't sound like a science game?' Emily wrote. Then they opened the sewer opening and went in. Emily got down from the tree, walked towards the sewer and listened for voices. But all she could hear was the sound of rolling. So she opened the lid and went down. She walked forward until she came across two scooters and three scateboads. Then climbed up and found herself in front of a huge factory. Emily walked in and saw a couple of ropes towards where a few steps to a set of stairs ended. Emily went in her bag and grabbed black leather gloves. When she put them on she slowly made her way down the rope towards the ground. She walked into an elevator and pressed the button to go down. When the door opened she saw three gold portal like tubes. They were all opened. She stepped inside one and looked around in it. Suddenly it closed in on her. She saw a bright white light. Emily was scared but remained calm. About 30 seconds later she fell from fin air. Then she found herself in a different world. She was in a mountain like place. Then she looked at herself and saw that she wasn't the same as thirty seconds ago. No she was dressed as an indian, with slanted cat ears, cat tail, arrows in a pounch on her back, along with a bow. The bow had a carving on it that showed a strange eye symbol on the center. Suddenly a red beam flew next to her. Emily looked to see what fired and saw a roach like creature with the same symbol. Emily grabbed one of the arrows from her pouch and launched it. As the arrow flew it was then in flames. And it shot the roach, which it then exploded. Emily flet proud. When more roach like creatures came she ran, she ran until she came to a dead end. Emily looked and all she could see was virtual water. She jumped. And then landed in the water.

-Sector 5-

"Hey Jeremy we got the data. What do you want us to do now?" Ulrich asked.

"Well do you guys want to take a ride into the skid to try to destroy one of Xana's replica's?"

"Hey one down, will be a step closer to defeating Xana" Yumi said.

"Okay start heading over and I'll set up the... What the?"

"What is it Jeremy?" Aelita asked.

"The Super Computer say's that something went into the digital sea." Everyone looked at eachother.

"Was it one of Xana's creatures?"

"No it says... What the... Whats going on?"

"What is it Einstein?" Odd asked feeling worried.

"I don't know the super computer says that one of the scanners was activated and something or someone landed in the digital sea."

"Dematerialize us Jeremy" Aelita said and Jeremy did what he was instructed. When Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita came back they found a backpack next to a scanner.

"Is that your's Aelita?" Ulrich asked looking concerned.

"No."

"Let's take it up to Jeremy" About five minutes later everyone was in the lab.

"What's that in your hand Ulrich?" Jeremy questioned.

"We found it next to a scanner." Yumi said.

"What?"

"Just look to see if anyone came here." Jeremy then looked throught the recording's from the camera on the computer then found something odd.

"What's that?" Odd asked looking at someone walking at the front of the factory. Jeremy then paused the video and then zoomed to see if they could reconize the person. When he did everyone's jaws dropped when they saw the picture of a girl that was actually Emily.

"Is that..." Yumi started.

"Yep." Jeremy comfirmed. Then they saw the video of Emily virtualized in one of the scanners.

"So was she the one that fell in the digital sea?" Ulrich asked. Jeremy then put on the mic and then went to the mountain sector then said "Emily? Are your there Emily?" But there was no reply.

"Is she..." Aelita began but then Jermey nodded, saying that she was the one that had fallen in.


	9. Rescued

I do not own Code Lyoko. But I do own the Salmon's.

-Previousely-

"What is it Einstein?" Odd asked feeling worried.

"I don't know the super computer says that one of the scanners was activated and something or someone landed in the digital sea."

Emily looked and all she could see was virtual water. She jumped. And then landed in the water.

"Emily? Are your there Emily?" Jeremy called, but there was no reply.

"Is she..." Aelita began but then Jermey nodded, saying that she was the one that had fallen in.

-Chapter 9-

Emily was just floating in the digital sea when a bright purple ball came towards her. When it left Emily opened her eyes.

-At The Factory-

"Can you see if you can get a signal Jeremy?" Aelita asked hoping for a positive answere.

"We can try." Jeremy typed on the keyboard and they all waited for something to happen. Then a link came up.

"What's that?" Yumi asked.

"It's a signal."

"Is it Emily's?" Ulrich asked.

"I don't know."

"Then lets go to lyoko and see."Odd joined.

"Okay, I'm starting the materilazation progam." Yumi, Odd, Ulrich, and Aelita went down to the scanner room. "Transfer Yumi, Transfer Ulrich, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Ulrich, Virtualzation. Transfer Odd, Transfer Aelita, Scanner Odd, Scanner Aelita, Virtualzaiton." Then Odd and Aelita landed in sector five with Ulrich and Yumi. About ten minutes later they all were a room where the Skid was. They then were transfered in it and went into the digital sea.

Emily's Pov

When I woke up I found myself in a blue surrounding. I looked at my self and saw that I was no longer that indian. I had my long red hair down and was wearing a green tanktop with the red symbol on my stomach but I felt the same. When I looked down my feet were gone. Instead I had a mermaid and dolphin like tail. I decided to practice swimming around in the blue water. Then it turned red. I looked around and then saw two eels, and a shark. I swam away as they chased me. I didn't know how to defend myself. As they shot laser's I blocked my face and when I removed my hand's there was an explosion. I then saw a submarine of some sort. I hid behind a virtual wall and saw as three mini subs destroyed the monsters and the color changed back to blue. When the cost was clear I came out and followed the mini subs. Then the color changed back to red. I watched as the subs took action.

"Jeremy do you see Emily on your screen at all?" Odd asked.

"I see something. It's really close, I think it's been following you guys."

"We'll look around then." Suddenly William came and started attacking. Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi attacked back. But back at the Skid the Scyphozoa was attacking and removing the sheilds.

"What the hell is that? They must need my help." I swam over to the giant submarine and started pulling the giant jelly fish off, but it was too strong. I couldn't do it alone. I swam to the fight. I got infront of one of the mini subs. Inside it was a boy, I didn't get a close look because it was an emergency.

End of Pov

Odd saw the creature and was about to fire when he saw the Xana symbol until she showed him the Scyphozoa attacking the Skid.

"Yumi! Ulrich! Aelita's in trouble!" Odd yelled, then Yumi and Ulrich saw the Scyphozoa then took all four of them went and attacked. The Scyphozoa finally gave up and left.

"Nav Skid's in." Aelita said while the mini subs went back to the Skid.

"So Odd, who was that?" Ulrich asked.

"No idea but she's in front of us now." Then they all looked at the girl with a tail, a small green tanktop and her wavy red hair. She came towards the purple Nav Skid. She put hands up against the window and looked at the boy very closely. Then Emily relized that it was Odd. And Odd relized that it was Emily. "Hey Ulrich, I know who she is now."

"Who?"

"Emily."

"Are you seriouse Odd!" Jeremy yelled into his mic.

"I'm sure." Then Emily smiled and went to look at everyone else. Sure enough they all reconized her.

"Emily can you hear me?" Jeremy asked. Emily looked around to see who was speaking but saw no one else.

"She hear's you Jeremy." Aelita said happily.

"Emily! It's me Odd! Can you hear me!?" Odd yelled waving at the girl.

"I hear you Odd." Emily said. Everyone cheered.

"Don't worry Emily we'll get you out of here." Yumi said. About ten minutes later Emily and the other's where back at the mountain sector. Aelita activated her wings and flew down to grab Emily. As she did Emily's outfit changed as she was slowly coming out of the water. When they got on land the other's ran up and hugged her knowing that she was okay.

"Well look at you Emily." Yumi said.

"Ya, I love it. It makes me feel different."

"So how did you..." Ulrich started but was cut off when Emily ran off laughing.

"Isn't this great! I alway wished that there be another world. Somewhere to get away from it all." Emily said while climbing some big rocks.

"What do you mean?" Odd asked.

"Nothing."

"So what are your powers?" Aelita asked.

"I'll show you." Then Emily grabbed her bow and an arrow from her pouch. When she let go the others saw it go into flames.

"Is that it?"

"Ya, why?"

"Well we all have a couple of wepons and powers. And you only have the arrows."

"Oh. Well maybe I can find them."

"Maybe."

"So what can you all do?"

"Allow us to show you." Odd announced, then he shot his laser arrows, showed off his shield, and started climbing the mountains. Then Ulrich did triplicate, triangulate, super sprint, and showed his savors. Yumi did her meditation, fans, and gymnastics. Aelita showed her energy feilds, formation of lands (creating objects), and flew with her wings.

"Wow, I wish I had more powers."

"Well before anything else we need to know if you can keep a secret?" Ulrich started. Emily nodded. Then they all told the story.

"Wow. So nobody knows except for you guys and Jeremy?"

"Yep."

"So you all fight this Xana to keep the world out of disasters? And if anything goes too bad you go back in time?"

"Basically" Jeremy informed.

"Speaking of which, where is Jeremy?"

"In the lab. He keeps a look out on Xana." Odd said.

"Welcome to the club Emily" Yumi cheered.

"Thanks. But how do we get home?"

"Jeremy will bring us back." Aelita said.

"But Emily how did you survive the digital sea?" Yumi asked.

"I don't know I remember that there were these roach like creatures shooting lasers at me so I ran until I got to an edge. I thought that the water was harmless so I jumped. And when I woke up with a tail and a purple sphere left."

"Franze Hopper." Jeremy said.

"Who?"

"That sphere you saw was Hopper. We're trying to find a way to free him from Xana."

"Franze saved my life." Emily wispered.


	10. The Secret

I do not own Code Lyoko. But I do own the Salmon's

Jeremy brought everyone back to Earth so they can show Emily the factory and explain them selves better in a face to face matter. When the scanners open Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi stepped out. Then Aelita came out first. The middle scanner was starting to smoke.

"Jeremy, is the middle scanner supposed to smoke?" Yumi asked.

"No! Quick open it! I'll get down there!" Then all four of them tried to open the scanner. Finnally when Jeremy came down they managed to open it, revealing Emily falling out until Odd caught her.

"She okay Einstein?" Odd asked.

"She's probably worn out. Remember she did survive the digital sea."

"Don't worry Odd she's probably just tired, that's all." Aelita said trying to comfort Odd.

"Ya, your all probably right." Then Emily started to open her eyes, revealing a blond boy looking in her eyes.

"Where... Where am I?" A tired Emily asked holding onto Odds arm.

"This is the factory" Odd started. Emily started standing up but colapsed until Odd caught her again.

"Are you okay Emily." Yumi asked but Emily just closed her eyes.

Flashback

"Ahhh, Mommy! Daddy!"

"Emmy!" A woman screamed.

"Don't you hurt her! You hear me! Don't you fucking hurt her!" A man yelled.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

End of Flashback

"Emily, Emily, Emily, wake up." Ulrich and the others kept saying.

"Hu, uh, what?"

"Don't worry, you passed out." Jeremy said. Then Emily's phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Emily asked.

"Emily?" John said worried.

"Ya?"

"Where are you? I've been trying to get a hold of you for almost an hour."

"I'm... I'm fine. I was at the movies with some friends and I had to turn off my cell. I'm sorry, I'll be home in an hour."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too, by." Then Emily hung up the phone and looked at everyone. "I like to keep my secrets." Everyone then smiled and hugged Emily. About an hour later everyone went home or Kadic and went to bed.

Sissi was on her computer and was doing a little research to get revenge on Emily. She typed up the name of Emily Salmon. Over 57 people named Emily Salmon came up. Sissi opened all of the links and read every singal one of them, and none of them fit the discription of the Emily here at Kadic. When Sissi was about to give up she found something intresting. A document that said "Little Emily's story at age 4" Sissi clicked on the document and found something amazing. She then printed the two page story and the picture. Then ran to Milly and Tamiya. She went knocking on the door, which revealed a very tired Milly and Tamiya.

"Sissi? What are you doing here? Do you have any idea what time it is?" Tamiya asked.

"I have the scoop of the centery for you twerps."

"Well can't it wait 'til tomorrow?" Milly asked rubbing her eyes.

"No. Now get out of bed and read this, I want it published by the morning. That way everyone can see."

The next morning everyone were staring at Emily and reading the paper. Emily was wondering why. She went to the cafiteria and when she got her tray Rosa then said "Emily I'm so sorry, here have an extra donut." Rosa then handed Emily a donut.

"What was all that about?" Emily got to the table and found everyone there. "Hey you guys what's up?" But there was no reply. "Guy's?" But just as she sat down one by one they all left to go out side. Emily followed. When no one was around then Jeremy spoke.

"How could you?!"

"What?"

"How could you tell everyone our secret?!" Ulrich yelled.

"What are you talking about." Then Yumi tossed Emily the Kadic news and on the front page in bold letters said. "Emily Salmon, or Emily Bond? A students biggest secret going to be revealed this afternoon." Emily's eyes widen and she dropped the paper.

"What do you have to say for your self?!" Yumi yelled. Everyone stared at her with a cold look.

"It's not what you think it is."

"Oh ya then what is it?"

"I can't tell you"

"Because it's about the factory, Lyoko, Xana, everything isn't it?!" Jeremy said. Odd and Aelita both just stared.

"No it's not that!" Everyone kept yelling, screaming. When she couldn't take anymore she screamed "I'M ADOPTED!" Everyone went silent. "I'm adopted! When I was four I was kidnapped and when my parents found me they where murdered, right infront of me!" Emily started breaking down. "That's why I don't call John dad. Because it brings back too many memories! That's because I moved down here. To get away from America! But you all thought that I would tell the biggest secret of our lives! Hell no! But when I say that it's not that, IT'S NOT THAT! Now my entire secret is going to be revealed to everyone in the entire school in about an hour!"

"Emily, we didn't..." Aelita started.

"Don't! Just don't! I never want to see any of you ever again!" Then Emily ran off in the woods crying.


	11. The Snake

I do not own Code Lyoko. But I do own the Salmon's and the Bond's.

Emily was running in the woods towards her house. When she got there she went outside and climbed in her tree house. But she ran to the window and vomited. She didn't want anyone to know. To know about how she became a Salmon. Emily lifted a box and pulled out a pocket knife. She just stared at it, wanting to cut herself. Then she put it back. Emily buried her face into a pillow and cried.

On the other hand the Lyoko warriors were making their way to Emily's house.

"I can't belive she doesn't want to see us ever again." Aelita said.

"I'm sure she does, she probably got pressured when we hounded her." Ulrich stated.

"She has every right to be angry with us." said Yumi.

When they got to the Salmon's house they saw that the door was unlocked. They all walked inside and looked for Emily. Odd went outside, to find Jessica tugging on his pants. Odd was confused but followed her until he got to a tree house. He climbed up and in to find Emily. Odd tugged on her shirt but she didn't wake up. He held Emily in his arms, then she barley opened her eyes. She took her hand and put it against Odd's cheek, then there was the sound of a hiss. Odd looked and found a snake on a box about 4 feet away. Then he looked at Emily, she was setting her hand on her stomache. Odd lifted her shirt and saw on side of her stomache that it was turning purple and in the center was a snake bite. Odd's eyes widen and then he screamed "ULRICH! JEREMY! AELITA! YUMI! COME QUICK!" Everyone heard and ran into the tree house and saw Odd holding Emily.

"What is it Odd!" Ulrich yelled.

"Quick capture that snake fast!" Ulrich then grabbed a small empty box and captured the snake.

"What is it Odd?" Aelita asked in panic.

"That snake, it bit Emily!"

"Are you sure?" Yumi asked.

"Look!" Then Odd showed the other's the wound on Emily's stomach.

"Jeremy?" Ulrich asked.

"She's been bit by a Pallas' Viper." Jeremy said looking at the snake and wound.

"English." Yumi said.

"It's a very venomouse snake." Aelita translated.

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place?"

"There's no time for question's she needs a doctor now." Then Odd grabbed Emily and went down the tree house and ran into the city. About twenty minutes later the others came and found Odd sitting in the waiting room.

"How is she?" Aelita asked.

"She's having surgery."

"How long should it be?" Ulrich asked.

"They said not that long."

"That's not that bad they can be a few hour longer." Jeremy said, then a doctor came out.

"Are you all miss Salmon's friends?"

"Yes, how is she?" Odd asked in a worried voice.

"She's fine, she should be released in a little bit."

"Can we see her?" Yumi asked.

"I don't see why not." Then the doctor led them into room 576. "Not too long though she needs her rest."

"Hey guys." Emily said greeting her friends.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Yumi asked.

"Bettter, thank you all. Turns out that snake was venomouse."

"How long were you bitten?" Ulrich asked.

"About twenty minutes. Luckly for me Odd found me and brought me here. If not then I would be in very bad shape."

"When do you get released?" Odd questioned.

"In about an hour."

"Not too long from now." Aelita mentioned. Suddenly an alarm went off on Jeremy's laptop.

"Uh oh, Xana's at it again." Jeremy said.

"Let's go then." Emily said getting up out of bed.

"No, we'll go you need to rest. We'll handle this." Ulrich and Odd said.

"No I can help."

"No I don't want you to get hurt again." Odd said stopping Emily from getting out of bed.

"Fine, but hurry." With that said the other's left for the factory to deactivate the tower.


	12. Revealed

Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER, my computer had a virus and its taking months to fix so I went to another computer at my friends and the school so enjoy:)

Everyone was in the lab when the elevator opened revealing Emily.

"Hey I'm back what did I miss?" I asked. But all I got was worried looks on everyone's faces. "What's wrong?" But it was the same. "Somebody talk to me!" I yelled worriedly. Finally Jeremy began to speak.

"Emily, we did manage to deactivate the tower."

"Awesome, but why do you all look like you've seen a ghost."

"Because when Aelita went into the tower she found data about you. That Xana wrote."

"What?"

"When you went to the hospital the last time did the man have a Xana symbol?"

"How would I know?"

"It's the same symbol that the monsters have on lyoko, but on a human it will be on the pupil's." Aelita explained.

"He did."

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Ulrich yelled in anger.

"It was done and over with and I didn't know about Xana or Lyoko at first, but I never told anyone. Not the doctors, teachers, students, not even John!" I was angry about the situation but why does it have to do with anything? I thought. "What did the data say?"

"Something about your father… Ron"

"But how does Xana know me or my father that well, I haven't been to lyoko that many times and there's no way he could know about me."

" Three words…" Jeremy began. "World Wide Web."

"Do you know anything about your father?" Yumi asked.

"Yes and my mother too. I think you all disserve an explanation. When I was about 5 years old me and my dad Ron and my mom Kelly went to Old Navy…"

-Flash Back-

"Mommy can I get a dolly please?" A very young Emily asked.

"Not today sweetie" Kelly said.

"Awww"

"Come on now mommy and daddy need to get clothes, and so do you."

"But I like my pink and white dress."

"Emmy you need a new one, that ones getting too small for you."

"Okay"

As the family was shopping three strange men were walking around the store.

"Hey boss you see any you like?" One of the men said.

"Yes, that one" The leader said pointing to a little girl with piggy tails wearing a pink and white dress. "Get her, but don't alarm anyone."

"Yes sir." The other said. He started walking over to the family and tapped on Ron's shoulder.

"Excuse me sir?" He started.

"Yes?" Ron asked.

"I couldn't help but notice your beautiful daughter"

"Thanks she's a cutie isn't she?"

"Indeed she is. Which is why I want to make you an offer."

"Excuse me?"

"I will give you and your lovely wife over a million dollars just for you little girl."

"Excuse me? Listen I don't know who the hell you are but stay away from my little girl and my family. You hear me?"

"What's wrong dear?" Kelly asked walking over to her husband.

"I want you and Emily to get in the car now" he whispered.

"What?"

"Ma'am your husband is refusing to trade for over a million dollars." The man said.

"Ron?"

"Just listen to me please?" Ron spoke.

"You two can have the million dollars just for a trade." The man said.

"Trade what?" Kelly asked.

"Your daughter."

"WHAT?"

"Stunning isn't it?" Then the young Emily came over holding a dress.

"Mommy, can I have this dress?"

"You must be Emily?" The man asked.

Emily didn't say anything she just hid behind Kelly.

"Mommy, I want to go home." Emily said.

"We are sweetie, right now actually." Kelly said, she grabbed Emily's hand and the family started to leave.

"You are all making a very big mistake." The man said. But the Bonds just kept walking. "They aren't cooperating sir."

"Then take the girl." They man in-charge ordered. So they did what they were told. One of the men held a gun to the back of Ron's head.

"Sir. Give me the girl." He ordered.

"Over my dead body. Kelly run!" Kelly grabbed Emily and started to run away but then there was the sound of gunfire. Kelly was shot down dead. Emily cried on her mothers shoulder while the customers of Old Navy ran. The man grabbed Emily and they drove off.

"DADDY!"

Two weeks after the kidnapping police found Emily in a wheat field dying. Paramedics took her to the hospital for treatment. Ron was reported dead when he went looking for Emily. When he found her one of the three men shot him in front of the little girl. When she was released she was sent to an orphanage. And was later adopted by John.

-End of Flashback-

"So that's my story."

"Emily, we didn't know." Jeremy said.

"I know. I miss them."

"But does Xana want with your dead father?" Odd asked. Everyone stared at him. "What?"

"He did work for a computer company for scientist's."

"Do you remember what he did?" Jeremy asked.

"He would study the minds of infants. To see what we would see, here, and know. He would use me as a subject. It was totally harmless, and a great opportunity for my dad and me."

"How old were you?" Ulrich asked.

"From my little scrap-book I would say about two maybe three."

"Could he transmit data in your brain?" Aelita asked.

"Possibly."

"Maybe that's what he did and maybe that's what Xana wants from you." Yumi said.

"Jeremy can you do a quick scan and see if that's what Xana wants?" Odd asked.

"Already on it." Jeremy responded.

A few minutes later Jeremy finally said something. "Emily; Xana is after your memory."

"What?" I responded.

"Your brain has a data formula that is used for computers; weather its to crack a code or hack a system or…"

"What Jeremy's trying to say is that if Xana gets a hold of you then it's gonna be hell." Aelita translated.


	13. The Fight

I do not own Code Lyoko. But I do own the Salmon's.

"No… No…" I said in a scared tone.

"Emily, calm down. We'll protect you. You'll be safe." Ulrich said. Then I started to make my way towards the elevator.

"I… I got to go." I said as I clicked the down button leaving the factory.

Odd looked upset knowing that one of his friends was scared and the main target of Xana.

"Odd…" Jeremy started. "Go after her and make sure she's safe." Without further or due Odd ran strait to the elevator.

-Kadic-

Emily was heading to the cafeteria when everyone was staring at her. Emily didn't like stares. She never really admired being the center of attention. She tried her best to ignore them but there was just too many of them. She then heard Milly and Tamiya blabbing about the Kadic news. Until she heard her name.

"Emily Salmon or Emily Bond. Read the true tragic story of a 4 year old who attends here at Kadic Academy." Milly said loudly.

Emily raced over and grabbed Milly to speak alone.

"Hey! Hey!" Milly shouted but Emily just ignored her. She wanted answers and now.

"What's your problem?" Tamiya said sticking up for Milly.

"Where did you get this?" I said holding the Kadic news pointing to my story.

"Sissi gave it to us. She said you were okay with it." Tamiya said.

"I didn't say that." The two sevies looked at each other of what they just done.

"Emily we're sorr…" But it was too late Emily ran off looking for Sissi. She then found her by the arches with Herve and Nickolas.

"You!" Emily shouted.

"Oh Emily… We didn't see you there how's your day?" Sissi asked with a snotty attitude.

"You humiliated me. That was a personal secret you had no right to know or to tell anybody!" While Emily and Sissi started to argue Odd was finally at Kadic looking for Emily when he saw a crowd. He had a feeling it was Emily. Sure enough it was her. He saw her yelling at Sissi and Sissi yelling back. He grabbed his mobile and called Ulrich.

"Hello?" Ulrich answered.

"Ulrich! Get over here with the others."

"Odd calm down. Why, what's happening?"

"Emily and Sissi are yelling at each other and I think there's going to be a fight between them."

"Alright we'll be there in a minute. Try and stop them both before anything does happen."

"Alright."

Odd then hung up his phone and ran over to the crowd.

-Factory-

"What's up with Odd?" Yumi asked.

"He found Emily. Unfortunately with Sissi. He thinks they're gonna fight, so we gotta go."

Everyone then went in the elevator and raced to Kadic.

-Kadic-

Odd was finally able to get passed the crowd and walked up to Emily.

"Emily. What's happening?"

"It was Sissi! She's the one who told the whole school." Emily said with tears flowing threw her eyes. Odd pulled her into a hug trying to get her head out of it. But he gave a dirty look to Sissi. Sissi however didn't want this moment to end so she thought why not? I can do better.

"Awww. Isn't that sweet, Romeo and Juliet hugging in front of everyone. Why don't you both kiss while you're at it?" Emily broke the hug and started walking towards Sissi when Odd grabbed her and started to hold her back.

"I'll kill you! I'll fucking kill you!" Emily yelled but Sissi just laughed. Emily grabbed her whistle and was about to blow when Sissi grabbed it and threw it to Herve and Nickolas.

"No one can help you now Juliet. You wanna fight? You fight alone with no help."

"Fine." Emily then broke out of Odd's grip and started to walk forward. Odd was held back by Herve and Nickolas who used all their strength to hold back Odd.

"Emily stop! You don't have to do this." Emily looked at Odd with sorrow eyes. What was she doing?

The others then got to the school and saw Odd held back by Sissi's nerdy friends. They started to make their way to help and hope Emily wasn't hurt.

Emily started to walk towards Odd. She knew she was better than this. She also had feelings for Odd. She secretly liked him, and didn't want to lose him and their friendship. Sissi however didn't like this. She wanted action. No she wanted to mortify Emily and humiliate her. She hated Emily, and wanted to finish her. So she walked towards her and pulled her shoulder.

"Oh no you don't." Sissi then punched Emily in the cheek knocking her down.

"Emily!" Odd screamed in horror. His best friend was just knocked down and punched.

Sissi punched Emily in the stomach when she was getting up. Emily fell down again. She felt helpless.

"Does Emmy want to go home?" Sissi said imitating Kelly making Emily upset. "Does Emmy want her mommy and daddy?" Sissi asked kicking her in the stomach. Emily was holding her stomach trying not to vomit her breakfast and lunch. "Well guess what? They're dead. Like you should've been. You don't disserve to live." Sissi then was about to kick Emily again but was stopped by Yumi and Ulrich who held her down without harm. Odd got out of the nerds grip and raced over to Emily while Aelita and Jeremy got Jim.

All the other students they didn't want to get in trouble so they left quickly.

A few minutes later Jim and Delmaz came over. Delmaz took Sissi to her room while Jim took Emily to the infirmary. At the infirmary Yolanda took over. Jim left but Odd and the others stayed.

"Well she's stable so she won't need to go to the hospital. One more kick and she would've need stitches." Yolanda said dabbing Emily's cheek with medicine and wrapping wrap on her stomach.

"Is she going to be okay though?" Odd asked.

"Yes. She should rest for a day or two though. Other than that she'll be fine."

Emily then started to wake up.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"In the infirmary." Aelita replied.

"Where's Sissi?"

"In her room. Delmaz is dealing with her." Yumi said.

"Can I go home now?"

"I called your dad already." Yolanda said. Emily looked like she saw a ghost.

"You what?"

"I called your…"

"I heard you but why?"

"Because you need to go home and I assumed you needed you dad to drive you."

"He is not my dad. He will never be my dad."

"Well I called him. He should be here soon."

Emily then grabbed out her mobile and dialed Johns number.

"Hello?" John answered.

"Hi John it's me."

"Emily, how are you I got a call from the nurse asking me to pick you up. I was just about to leave."

"Don't, I'm fine. Go back to work I'll walk home I'm fine really."

"Okay. Just be carful. I'll be home around 11 tonight."

"Okay see you tomorrow then."

"I love you."

"Bye John." I then hung up the phone and looked at Yolanda, who looked upset.

"Well I guess I'll just be going." I then started to get up but with pain. Odd helped me walk out the door along with the others. We then were heading towards my house about half a mile away.


	14. Confession

I do not own Code Lyoko. But I do own the Salmons.

A week later I was doing better. I could walk without the wrap and I didn't have trouble with Sissi any more. Thank the lord. I know everything she says isn't true but only one thing made me think. And it would rewind in my head almost everyday at every second.

'They're dead! Like you should've been!'

'They're dead! Like you should've been!'

'They're dead! Like you should've been!'

'They're dead! Like you should've been!'

Then my cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Emily. It's Odd."

"Hi."

"Come to the factory quick. Xana has launched an attack."

"Okay. I'll be right over." I said weakly and worriedly.

"Emily… are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh ya. I'm fine, I'll meet you all there in a minute."

I ran to the factory to meet the others in the scanner room.

"I'm here Jeremy." I said sheepishly.

"Okay I'm starting up the process."

"Ladies first." Ulrich said as Yumi and Aelita stepped in their scanners. Except I didn't want to go in just yet.

"Uh, Emily?" Aelita asked.

"Oh sorry I'll go last."

"Okay." Yumi said as their scanners closed.

Odd pulled Emily aside from Ulrich who stepped away. He knew Odd wanted to know what was going on.

"Emily what's wrong?" Odd asked.

"Nothing."

"No, you've been like this since Sissi hurt you. What's going on?"

But before Emily could answer Jeremy spoke through the mic.

"Uh sorry to interrupt but Ulrich's waiting."

They both turned to see Ulrich ready and in position.

"Right sorry Jeremy. Sorry Ulrich." Emily apologized; she then went in her scanner, as did Odd.

When she woke up they were in a desert.

"Wow." I said.

"Here come your vehicles." Jeremy said as the vehicles appeared. Yumi and Aelita went on together, Ulrich went alone, and Emily went with Odd. As they road Odd started to speak when the others were far enough that they couldn't hear.

"Okay, what's going on now?" Odd asked.

"Nothing."

"Emily, please you can tell me anything."

"Well…" Then a Mega Tank shot next to them.

"Crap!" Odd yelled as he turned away to avoid being devitalized.

"I'll tell you later. We got bigger problems." I said. Odd agreed without any commotion. He went faster and I held onto his waist. Then I grabbed my bow and shot a flaming arrow at the giant bowling ball. Bull's-eye.

"Nice one." Odd said but then two tarantulas shot Emily who fell off the overboard. "Emily!"

Luckily I was still holding on to the end of the overboard.

"Hold on." He told me.

"What else can I do?" I said. Odd started to try and pull me back up but the tarantulas shot me again causing me to fall. Odd was too late.

I fell to the ground and found a couple of what looked like giant grasshoppers but were called tarantulas. I ran until I heard a sound that was indescribable. A giant squid as what Jeremy would call a Scypazowa.

"Uh Jeremy… it's the Scypazowa." I barley was able to say it but managed to. Once again, thank the lord.

"Oh no!" He replied.

Odd looked back behind him and saw Emily surrounded. He felt so dumb. How could he drop her? He was so close. So he went back and tried to rescue her.

The Scypazowa started to show off its tentacles and was about to take her memory but Emily grabbed an arrow and tried to shot but the tarantula shot the bow causing it to slide away from her.

"Shit." She whispered. The Scypazowa the wrapped its tentacles and started to take her memory.

"No!" Odd said as he went faster.

"Odd hurry up!" Jeremy yelled.

"I'm trying." Odd finally got there and started to destroy the tarantulas one by one. When he finished he shot the Scypazowa and it released Emily. Odd ran over and helped her up.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Ya, just fine." Then Jeremy spoke.

"Odd, Emily. Aelita is in the tower. I can bring you back."

"Okay." I said.

"I'll do three at a time. Materialization Yumi, materialization Ulrich, materialization Emily."

Back on Earth Ulrich and Yumi stepped out of the scanners. But for some reason Emily didn't.

"Uh Jeremy… Emily isn't here." Ulrich said.

"What? I materialized her though."

"Jeremy, she isn't here we're looking at the scanner. Its empty." Yumi said as well.

"But, but I don't understand."

-Lyoko-

"I think I do Jeremy." Aelita said.

"I'm listening."

"The Scypazowa must have implanted something in your memory. Making it not able to rematerialize you."

"But why?" I asked.

"So Xana can steal your memory without us here to save you. Jeremy would bring us all back and you would be the last to stay… alone. Making it easy for Xana to attack."

"Is there away to get it back?" I asked.

"The same thing happened to Yumi. And I managed to get it back. All we need to do is go to sector five."

"Lets go then." Odd said as we all went to the end of the sector.

After the transporter came and dropped us off in a big blue room I didn't know where I was anymore.

"Where are we?" I asked again.

"Carthage. Sector five." Jeremy said.

We came to an elevator that took us to a dock with a screen. Aelita started to work on it while me and Odd sat down and watched. Until that same question came up again.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Not now Odd." I said.

"What? We're not under attack, or anyone can here us, and we're all the way over here, and besides its me." He said with a smile.

"It's just what Sissi said." Then Aelita walked over and said something.

"All done. Your good to go. Next stop Earth." We then all started to shatter.

-Earth-

Odd and Aelita came out of the scanners with no problem. But Emily fell to the ground.

"Emily." Odd said in panic and held her in his arms.

"Wha… what happened?"

"It's a long story." Odd replied.

We all the walked out of the factory and to the sewers. It was almost nighttime. But luckily John wouldn't be home till midnight again. So there was no worry. And the gang always was able to sneak in without being noticed. Odd however stopped me.

"Hey! Go on without us. We'll catch up." Odd said. The others were fine and left the two of us.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"Now can you tell me?"

"I just feel like what Sissi said was true."

"What? Why?"

"I dunno. It just replays in my head everyday at every second."

"What part was it?"

"They're dead. Like I should've been." A single tear started to roll down my face. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Sorry Odd but I got to go." I said running away but Odd caught up with me and grabbed my arm.

"Emily, you cant run away from it. You have to except it. They're not coming back. But I'm sure they still love you very much. No matter where you or they're at."

Emily started to sob and Odd pulled her close and hugged her. Emily never knew what a hug felt like. She hugged John a couple times but an actual hug… it felt warm in her heart, she liked it, she didn't want it to end. It felt like her mom was hugging her again.

"You just have to keep your mind off of it."

"I cant. I've tried reading, studying, eating, hanging with you guys, sleeping, talking, everything I can think of. Even my counselor isn't able to help me. He just says 'Keep busy Emily, your bound to get over it.' But he doesn't understand. No-one does!"

"I do."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"How?"

He grabbed my sketchbook from my bag and opened it and showed me.

"Like this one." He showed my how on the hill drawing. "To me it looks like that, that is your real parents house… And this one." He showed me the one of a girl in a polka dot dress. "I can tell it's the one of when you went missing at Old Navy… Or this one." One with hermit crab in the palm of a hand and a girl smiling in surprise. "You surprised at new things big or small."

"So?"

"So? I know you better than anyone. I was your first friend here at Kadic. I was the first one you went to at the digital sea. I know you better than everyone. I… I like you… A lot." He said.


	15. It's About Time

I do not own Code Lyoko. But I do own the Salmons.

"You do?" Emily asked in shock. She had feeling for Odd but she never thought that he felt the same about her.

"Yes… I do. From the moment that I first saw you I knew you be the one."  
"The one?"

"The girl I've been looking for."

"So do you want to like go out?" Emily asked.

"I thought boys were to ask the girls?"

"Well, I'm different."

"Well then I guess I get to start something first too."

"What do you mean?"

Odd then tilted his head and pressed his lips against Emily's. She officially knew that he was crazy for her. No boy has ever kissed her before. He's the first and hopefully the only one. When they broke apart Emily just looked in her eyes.

"I love you too." They both started to laugh and made their way back to their homes/dorms. Odd gave Emily a kiss good night as did she to him and they left, but knew that they would see each other tomorrow.

-The Next Day-

Odd was in his dorm with Ulrich and when his alarm clock went off he sprung up and grabbed his cloths and toothbrush and other stuff he used to get ready in the morning and ran out to the showers. Ulrich was surprised. Usually he's the one to wake up Odd.

When Odd returned Ulrich just looked confused.

"What's going on Odd?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing, just getting ready to see Emily."

"And why so early? And what happened last night?"

"Well we're going out…"

"Are you serious?"

"Yup, I just know she's the one."

"So is that why you were out all night."

"I was only out for half an hour and well we kissed."  
"Dame. You really have it for her don't you?"

"Not like that. I just really like her."

"Well, I'm happy for you."

"Thanks."

-Emily's House-

I woke up and decided to wear something nicer than usual today. I wore a long sleeved red shirt with a black skull; blue boot cut jeans, black sneakers, and a key necklace. I pulled my hair back in to a ponytail and went down stairs to eat. But then I decided to eat with Odd. When I got down-stairs I leased up Abby and Jessica and put in my wheels to my Heely's. That's when John saw me.

"Morning Emily." He said.

"Oh morning John."

"How'd you sleep?"

"Great."

"That's good, I won't be home 'till ten so feel free to order a pizza if you want."

"Okay, thanks."

"Aren't you going to eat breakfast?"

"Oh, I'm going to go eat at Kadic today. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Okay dear, have a good day at school."

"I will have a great day at work."

"I'll try."

I then went out the door and Abby and Jessica pulled me to end of the woods where Kadic was. I took my wheels out and unleashed my dogs and sent them home. I walked to the lunch room and found Odd waiting outside for me.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey how are you?"

"Good, now that I get to see you."

We both pecked each other's lips and went inside holding hands. When we got our food the others at the table were confused. (Except for Ulrich, he already knows.) We took a seat and began to devour our trays.

"Morning." I greeted.

"Morning, you two sure are happy." Yumi said.

"Ya?" Jeremy said.

"Did you tell them yet?" I asked.

"No not yet, just Ulrich." Odd said.

"Tell us what?" Aelita asked.

"They're going out." Ulrich said. Everyone's jaw dropped when he said those three words. Then they told them it was about time they hooked up.

"So do you want to go to Lyoko and get more info about Xana later?" Jeremy asked. Everyone agreed.


	16. Goodbye?

I do not own Code Lyoko but I do own the Salmons.

Everyone was at the Factory getting ready for the big plunge. Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi went first. While Aelita and Emily waited Aelita decided to ask Emily a question.

"So… how are you and Odd?"

"Good." Emily responded.

"Have you liked him for a while?"

"Yes, I had a crush on him the first week I met him. I know it sounds weird but he was just so cute, a bit funny, and a bit protective. I knew he liked me. But then again I had a big theory that he didn't like, like me. But just as a friend."

"Me and the others all knew that you guys would sooner or later hook up. You guys look cute together."

"You really think so?"

"Yes." Emily gave Aelita a smile. Then the scanners opened and the two girls stepped in and then a minute later they were in Lyoko. Emily was in the desert sector and Aelita was with the others in sector five.

"Where's Emily?" Odd asked.

"She's in the desert sector." Jeremy said.

"What about the Scypazowa?" Yumi asked.

"She's right next to Sector five and besides your all going in the skid and since Emily is able to go in without getting devitalized you'll all be able to go and destroy a replica. It'll be easy."

Odd worried but had a feeling that it would be okay.

"Let's go then." Ulrich said.

-Emily-

"Jeremy? Where are the others?"

"In sector five. You're all going into the digital sea to destroy a replica."

"So when do you want me to jump?"

"I'll tell you when. Just hold on a second."

"Okay."

-Sector Five-

Everyone was in the skid ready to go. Aelita moved the joysticks and lifted everyone up.

"Three seconds till we dive." Aelita said. "Three, two, one." Then they all dove and went in.

"Okay Emily, GO!" Jeremy said. Emily then jumped off the ledge and too fell into the virtual ocean.

"Okay, everyone look for Emily. She should be near the skid." Jeremy told the others. Everyone looked around and then Yumi called out.

"I see her Jeremy." Everyone looked at Emily to see her legs sparkle and turned into a tail, as her top turned into a green tank top. She started to swim with the others until they all came across a shark, when the color of the sea turned red.

"Let me at it Aelita." Odd said.

"No, let me." Emily said.

"No, bad idea." Jeremy said.

"But I want to."

"Emily if you get hit you may be deleted."

But before Emily could listen the shark had no patients and shot her. Emily's arm hurt. She then swam towards the shark and circled it trying to confuse it but then it shot another laser. Emily tried to cover her face with her hands when a sphere was formed in her palm. That's when she had an idea. Emily closed her eyes and imagined herself forcing the sphere to move towards the shark and destroying it. And that's just what happened. Everyone was surprised.

"Emily, how did you do that?" Ulrich asked.

"I don't know. I just relaxed and thought of destroying it."

"Well, it worked. And it looks like you found one of your powers." Aelita said. Emily smiled and saw with the skid again.

When they got to one of the replicas Aelita activated her wings and helped Emily up to the landmark.

"Well, that was cool." Emily said. Then Ulrich, Aelita, and Odd disappeared into an American Army base. Emily and Yumi just stayed and guarded the skid and talked.

"So, that was a cool power." Yumi said.

"Thanks. I didn't know I had it in me."

Then a pair of Krabs came and started to fire at Yumi.

"Looks like we have company." Yumi said as she and Emily ran towards the Krabs. When the fight was about to begin William appeared.

"Emily stand back!" Yumi yelled but no; William was going after her, and sent two mantas after Yumi. William was walking towards Emily who started to run away back to where the skid was. Yumi was trying to get to her but she was swarmed.

"Jeremy." Emily said very nervous.

"Don't worry Emily. I'll get the others." Jeremy said.

"No, our mission is more important."

Finally Yumi destroyed all of the monsters and was heading to Emily when William disappeared.

"Well, is it just me or was that weird?" Emily asked.

"It was weird." Yumi replied.

Then the others came back.

"Jeremy said that you ladies needed our help." Aelita said.

"We did but then William disappeared." Yumi said but then the ground started to shake.

"Jeremy… what's happening?" Ulrich asked.

"I don't know. But be on the look out."

Everyone looked around but when the shaking stopped an indescribable sound occurred.

"What was that?" Odd asked.

"Was it by any chance that?" Emily asked pointing to a Giant new monster. It was a Raptor. (Like on Jurassic Park). It was the size of a Krab, it was reddish on the head area, with a light blue mix at the tail, with a dash of orange at the feet and arms, with Purple as the spikes on the top of the head and tail. (That's my creation.) It had the Xana symbol at the chest and above the tail.

"What is that?" Ulrich asked.

"It looks like a Raptor from those dinosaur movies." Emily and Odd both said. But just then it started to charge at the warriors. They all ran and tried to avoid the giant monster. While the monster was chasing all but Emily the Scypazowa came up behind her. Before she could say anything it grabbed a hold of her and started to take away her memory. Back at the real world Jeremy saw that Emily's memory was being taken.

"The Scypazowa has Emily!" Jeremy said. Odd looked behind him and saw Emily in trouble. He started to run to her like everyone else but the Raptor blocked them and tried to devitalize them. Emily began to get weaker and weaker.

"Hurry Up!" Jeremy yelled as Emily's memory started to decrease more and more.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd yelled as he shot several arrows at the chest of the Raptor. It then exploded. The gang then started to run as fast as they could to get to Emily. But by the time they got there… the Scypazowa released Emily.

"Jeremy?" Yumi said.

"Emily's… Dead."

"WHAT!? NO!" Odd yelled as he ran and held her in his arms. "Emily no! Stay with me, your our friend! I… I love you! Please, don't go!" But Emily didn't move or speak. She was gone. Xana got what he wanted. Odd felt like virtual tears were forming but that was impossible. The others felt the same and walked forward. Ulrich hugged Yumi and comforted her. Aelita walked over and grabbed her hand. Jeremy was beginning to cry. He wasn't that close to Emily but knew that she was a sweet and caring girl, who helped them and had a hard life. And now she was gone.

Back at Lyoko a bright small ball started to make its way down towards Emily.

"What is that?" Yumi asked.

"Jeremy?" Aelita asked.

"I… I… I don't believe it."

"What is it Jeremy?" Odd asked.

"It's a fragment that belongs to Emily. Kind of like with Aelita. But this is just parts of Emily that she never knew. When her father Ron worked with her. Aelita give it to Emily."

Aelita grabbed the small bright ball and put it on Emily's hands. It then started to light up and disappeared.

-Flash Back-

Ron and Kelly were at Old Navy with a little Emily when Ron noticed a couple of men.

"Kelly, why don't you and Emily go and look at the dresses I got to do something really quick." Ron said.

"Okay dear, don't be too long I want us to be in and out." Kelly said taking Emily's hand as they walked away. Ron however walked to the three men.

"What do you want?" Ron asked.

"We need to get rid of Emily now." One of the men said.

"What? Why?"

"We accidently implanted a hacking code by the government and we can't get it out. The only way is to kill her."

"No! I won't let you. She's my daughter. And you can't just go and kill her."

"Look, we knew that you would say that so we want to offer you a million dollar trade."

"What! No!" Ron said. But then Kelly looked over and started to make her way to her husband.

"Hun?" Kelly said.

"Kelly! Oh sorry you startled me."

"Listen to me, I want you and Emily to get in the car now."

"What? But we just got here."

"Ma'am." The second man said.

"Yes?"

"Your husband is refusing to take a million dollars for a simple little trade?"

"Ron?"

"Just listen to me."

"What's the trade?"

Then the third man spoke.

"Your daughter. She is quite beautiful."

"What? No!"

Then Emily came over with another polka dot dress.

"Mommy, can I have this one?" She asked.

"You must be Emily." The third man said. But Emily hid behind her mom.

"Mommy I want to go home."

"We are honey, right now actually." Kelly said while grabbing her daughter's hand and making her way to the door.

"You leave my daughter alone." Ron said as he too made his way to the door.

"You're making a very big mistake!" The man said. But then raised a gun and shot Kelly. She then collapsed in a pool of blood.

"MOMMY!" Emily yelled. People at Old Navy all ran trying to get out. But Emily just laid with her mother. Until one of the men came and grabbed her and went into a van and drove off.

Emily was in an unknown house with the three men and had a gun to her head.

"You scream you die." A man said. Emily did what she was told and kept her mouth shut while tears came flowing down her face.

"Why?" Emily whispered.

"Because your dangerous. You have a code in your memory that we need to get out. So we are going to have to dispose of you soon but we needed to lay low for a while so you only have this time to live.

"Mommy?"

"She's dead."

"Daddy?"

"Somewhere. But he can't help you now." A couple days' later the men decided it was time to leave before someone found them. So they took Emily and threw her in the van but then someone came and punched one of the men and grabbed Emily and started to run. It was Ron.

"Daddy!" Emily cheered hugging him. But then he hid her in a tree where it was too high to see her.

"I love you Emily."

"I love you too." Emily said giving her dad a kiss. Ron then leapt down and started to run away; leading the men away from Emily. But then a gunshot was heard. Emily saw the men shot her dad in the head. She tried to keep quiet since they made their way towards the tree. But then the tree branch started to break and that made a loud sound. The men looked up and saw the small girl. One of them started to climb the tree. As he started to reach for her Emily started to hit him and bit his hand.

"OW! You little brat." He then grabbed her and threw her off the tree. The landing was painful and Emily could barely move. The men threw her in the van and found a wheat field.

"This seam's like a good spot." One of the three men sat her on the ground in the middle of the field and walked away, while the leader grabbed a pistol. He then shot Emily in the side of the belly. They were all sure that she was dead.

Hours later a police car pulled up to a complaint of a stench at the wheat field and went to go find the source. When he was getting closer and closer to the smell her then found Emily.

"Oh My God!" He said as he called in for back up with his talky. Then Emily's eyes started to slowly or barley open. She was rushed to the hospital for manger surgery. Doctors were able to remove the bullet but it left a scare. After months of sitting in the hospital Emily was released and sent to an orphanage. Emily was holding a woman's hand that led her to a room with two other girls. She stayed there for almost a year when a tall man with brown hair wearing a green shirt and blue jeans came in. He looked at all the girls but noticed a small girl with red hair. He thought it was beautiful and when he saw her face he was stunned how beautiful she was. So he walked over to her.

"Hi." He said. But Emily didn't reply she just looked at the toy truck.

"My name is John. What's yours?"

"Emily." She whispered.

"Emily? That's a beautiful name. I always wanted a daughter named Emily."

"Really?"

"Would you like to come home with me?" John asked. Emily then slowly nodded.

-FF-

Emily arrived at a little house by the beach in Miami and saw an old lady. She was about fifty or sixty.

"You must be Emily." She said.

"Yes."

"I'm your grandma Rosanna."

"Hi grandma." Emily said hugging the lady. Rosanna hugged her back. John then opened the door and Emily saw a huge house. This was the beginning of a new life.

-End of Flashback-

Odd held Emily in his arms looking into her eyes. When they started to slowly open.

"Odd?" She asked.

"Emily!" Odd then gave her a long kiss. He didn't care if the others looked he was so happy that she was alive.

They all then got back in the skid and when home. When they got back on Earth they all cheered that she was alive and gave her hugs. On their way out of the factory Emily told them the memories. Once they were in the park they saw a woman about forty.

"Hello." She said.

"Hello." Emily and the others replied.

"Excuse me miss." She started.

"Yes?" Emily asked.

"Is that pure red hair?"

"Yes it is. Why?"

"Where are you from?"

"Miami Florida."

"Do you remember me?"

Emily thought and thought. She then looked back in her memories.

"Mom?"

"Yes, honey. I'm here."


	17. Xana and Kelly

I do not own Code Lyoko but I do own the Salmons and the Bonds.

-Previously-

Emily tried to cover her face with her hands when a sphere was formed in her palm. That's when she had an idea. Emily closed her eyes and imagined herself forcing the sphere to move towards the shark and destroying it. And that's just what happened. Everyone was surprised.

The ground started to shake.

"Jeremy… what's happening?" Ulrich asked.

"I don't know. But be on the look out."

Everyone looked around but when the shaking stopped an indescribable sound occurred.

"What was that?" Odd asked.

"Was it by any chance that?" Emily asked pointing to a Giant new monster. It was a Raptor. (Like on Jurassic Park). It was the size of a Krab; it was reddish on the head area, with a light blue mix at the tail, with a dash of orange at the feet and arms, with Purple as the spikes on the top of the head and tail. (That's my creation.) It had the Xana symbol at the chest and above the tail.

The Scypazowa has Emily!" Jeremy said. Odd looked behind him and saw Emily in trouble. He started to run to her like everyone else but the Raptor blocked them and tried to devitalize them. Emily began to get weaker and weaker.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd yelled as he shot several arrows at the chest of the Raptor. It then exploded. The gang then started to run as fast as they could to get to Emily. But by the time they got there… the Scypazowa released Emily.

"Jeremy?" Yumi said.

"Emily's… Dead."

"Your husband is refusing to take a million dollars for a simple little trade?"

"Ron?"

"Just listen to me."

A couple days' later the men decided it was time to leave before someone found them. So they took Emily and threw her in the van but then someone came and punched one of the men and grabbed Emily and started to run. It was Ron.

"Daddy!" Emily cheered hugging him. But then he hid her in a tree where it was too high to see her.

"I love you Emily."

Doctors were able to remove the bullet but it left a scare. After months of sitting in the hospital Emily was released and sent to an orphanage.

"Emily? That's a beautiful name. I always wanted a daughter named Emily."

"Really?"

"Would you like to come home with me?" John asked. Emily then slowly nodded.

Odd held Emily in his arms looking into her eyes. When they started to slowly open.

"Odd?" She asked.

"Emily!" Odd then gave her a long kiss. He didn't care if the others looked he was so happy that she was alive.

Once they were in the park they saw a woman about forty.

"Hello." She said.

"Hello." Emily and the others replied.

"Excuse me miss." She started.

"Yes?" Emily asked.

"Is that pure red hair?"

"Yes it is. Why?"

"Where are you from?"

"Miami Florida."

"Do you remember me?"

Emily thought and thought. She then looked back in her memories.

"Mom?"

"Yes, honey. I'm here."

Ch17.

"Mom?" Emily said with a curious voice. Could this be her mother?

"Yes. It's me. Kelly… Your mother."

Emily then ran up to the woman and gave her a hug and started to cry.

"It's okay Emmy. I'm here now. And we can be a family again. You and me."

"Kelly?" Jeremy started.

"Yes? How do you know my name?"

"Emily told us."

"Oh."

"We thought you were dead. What happened?"

"Well, it was after the gunshot…"

-Another Flashback-

"I was rushed to the hospital and examined by doctors and was determined barley alive. So they gave me an emergency operation. They couldn't remove the bullet completely but only parts of it. I was in bed rest for little over a year in a coma. When I awoke I didn't remember much. I only remembered you."

Kelly rose in her bed with her eyes wide open.

"Emily!" she yelled. Doctors came in and saw that Kelly was awake.

"Your awake." One of her doctors said.

"Where's Emily. My daughter?"

"In an orphanage. She's safe, don't worry."

"Good. Ron? My husband."

"He's deceased. We're sorry for your loss."

"Oh, Ron. Is Emily still in the orphanage?"

"Yes. We can retrieve her if you wish?"

"No."

"What? But why?"

"Those men. If they wanted her and know I'm alive and have her, then they'll return. I want her to be safe. No matter what the risk is."

"To never see your daughter ever again?"

"I might get to see her… in time. But I want her to be safe and to have a better life. And I don't want her to know I'm alive. It could affect something. Her trying to find me and have her be a target. I want better for her."

-End Flashback-

"So you wanted me to be safe. Even if it meant to never see me again?" Emily asked.

"Yes. But I get to see you now."

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you too."

"Kelly…" Yumi started. "If you're from Miami then what are you doing here in France?"

"I wanted to see Emily… and I'm working for the FBI tracking down the guys and was transferred here in France. And since I would be here I thought that it would be time to see my baby girl."

Emily just hugged her mom again, she was so happy. Her mom was back in her life.

"Emmy? I heard that you're going to Kadic and staying with your adopted father… Joe is it?"

"John and yes."  
"Kelly? How did you know about her going to Kadic?" Odd asked.

"One of my partners is a tracker and get info on anything." Kelly said. She then looked at Emily. "Do you want me to drive you home?"

"Yes please."

"What's the address?"

"I'll tell you in the car." Emily and Kelly then went into a small red car and drove off. While the rest of the gang stayed and talked.

"I don't think its really Kelly." Jeremy said.

"Me either." Ulrich and the others said.

"Too weird." Aelita said.

"And unusual." Odd said.

Then next day Emily met up with Jeremy, Ulrich, and Yumi at the bench by the arches.

"Hey guys." She greeted. But Ulrich and them needed to talk to her.

"Emily…" Ulrich started. "We need to talk to you."

"Sure what's up?"

"Don't you think it's a little weird that your mom came after Lyoko?"

"A little but I think of it as a coincidence."

"But what if it wasn't?" Jeremy said.

"What are you saying?"

"We think it's not really Kelly." Yumi said.

"Then who else would it be?"

"Xana." Jeremy said.

"It's not Xana, I just know it's my mom… check the super scan I want to know." Jeremy then grabbed his laptop and started the scan. When it was done Jeremy then started to speak.

"No activated tower in sight."

"Told you." Emily was angry. How could her friends doubt her and try to prove it. She knows it's her mom. "Some friends you are. Trying to see if my mom is really alive... just stay away from me." Emily then started to walk away. Yumi, Jeremy, and Ulrich however felt bad. They didn't mean to hurt Emily's feelings. They wanted to protect her.

-Science-

The bell has rung and the Lyoko warriors entered their first hour class.

"Have you guys talked to Emily yet?" Aelita asked. When Odd heard Emily's name he joined in.

"Ya, but she didn't take it well. She wants to stay away from us. She's convinced it's her mom. And the super scan doesn't show an activated tower." The three said.

"Odd, maybe you and I should talk to her. Maybe she'll listen to us." Aelita said.

"Okay." Odd replied. Then Emily sat in her assigned seat next to Odd. A minute later class started but Odd looked at Emily and she looked upset and angry.

"You okay?" He asked.

"No. Ulrich, Yumi, and Jeremy think that Kelly is Xana. And it hurts me."

"We're just trying to protect you that's all."

"But still I just feel… wait, WE'RE trying to protect you?" Odd then realized what he said. He too didn't want to upset her but it was too late to say that now.

"You think she's Xana too. Don't you?"

"No… yes."

"I can't believe you. Let me guess Aelita too right?" Odd nodded his head.

"Oh my god. Cant you just be happy for me?"

"I want to be but it's not Kelly."

"How do you know that?"

"It's too weird. And besides she's dead."

"That's nice. Tell your girlfriend that her mom is dead."

"I didn't mean it like that…"

"Forget it."

"No, I want to…"

"I said FORGET IT!" Emily said standing up. She then realized that everyone was looking at her, including Ms. Hertz. She felt embarrassed.

"Emily, why don't you tell the class what we need to forget?" Emily felt like she was on fire. She was so mad that she blurted the worst saying most kids could possibly say to their teacher. (If you said worse then good for you. Not really.)

"Oh just shut up you stupid bitch!" she then covered her mouth. She felt stupid now.

-Delmas's office-

"Emily, what is it with you?! This is the second or third time you being in my office in the past couple of months!"

"I told her I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it young lady. On no circumstances do you call a teacher or any body a… that word." Emily just looked at her shoes. She had no excuse to give this time. It was an oopsie thing this time.

"Therefore I'm suspending you for three days. No exceptions. I am going to call you father."

"He's not my father."

"Then I will call your guardian."

"He's not my guardian."

"Then what would you like me to call him then."

"Nothing. He's nothing but a provider to me."

"Fine. I will call the provider of yours."

"Call him what ever. But I'm leaving."

"Emily you need to stay here."

"Why? No one cares about me. So I want to just go and take a minute to cool off." Emily started to cry a little. "Can I please go out?"

"Emily, you must stay here so your… provider can pick you up."

"He can't. He works all day and doesn't get home till ten or eleven. Sometimes-even midnight. So I will walk home and tell him. Or I can walk home and you can call him.

"Alright then." Mr. Delmaz then excused Emily who then went on home. On her way a red car came and pulled up.

"Hi darling." It was Kelly.  
"Hi mommy." Emily said giving her a hug.

"What's wrong? You look like you've been crying."

"I got suspended."

"Why?"

"Because I cursed at my science teacher. I'm sorry, your mad aren't you?"

"No."

"Your not?"

"No, can you tell me why you said that?"

"I had a fight with my friends."

"What happened?"

"Well, they think you're not my mom."

"Why would they think that?"

"I…I don't know anymore." Emily had a tear fall down her cheek.

"Don't cry darling. I'm here now and I'm here to stay. And I am real, that's all you need to know." Kelly then embraced Emily in a hug.

"Really?"

"Yes. Let me drive you home."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome dear."

-Night Time at Kadic-

"What happened to Emily?" Odd asked.

"She got suspended." Aelita said.

"How do you know?"

"I texted her. Luckily she answered but when I asked her to come and see us at the factor she didn't reply. She must be mad at us."

"Probably. But how did she find out you knew Odd?" Ulrich asked.

"We were talking and when I was trying to comfort her I accidently said that WE'RE trying to protect her and she really got mad. Then we had a huge fight."

"Well she's not going to listen to us. But I just know its Xana." Jeremy said.

"Check the super scan again. Just to be safe." Aelita said. Jeremy did what he was instructed to do and they all waited.

-Emily's House-

Emily was laying in her bed when she watched a memory of her and her mother in her head.

(Vision 1)

"Mommy will you come home after work?" A small Emily asked.

"Yes honey."

"Really?"

"Really, really."

(Vision 2)

"Mommy… is you mad at me?"

"No."

"Really?"

"Really, really."

Then Emily realized something what her mother and her talked about.

"Really?" Emily said.

"Yes. Let me drive you home."

Emily then remembered that her mom would always say Really, Really. Emily now knew Kelly wasn't her mother. But was Xana.

-Kadic-

"Activated Tower. Xana must have messed with the scan. Quick call Emily she's in danger. Call Yumi too." Jeremy said. Ulrich was calling Yumi and Aelita was calling Emily. Odd raced out the door and off to Emily's house.

-Emily-

Emily was scared. It was Xana the whole time. And she ignored her friends. That's when the power went out. Emily got a flashlight; when she saw Kelly in the kitchen. Emily gasped and dropped the object.

"Emmy its okay. It me mommy." Kelly said. Emily shook her head. "Come on Emily we need to go."

"No."

"What?"

"Your not my mother."

"Emmy, I am. Don't tell me you listen to your friends. You think I'm Xana do you?"

"How do you know about Xana?"

"Emily, I know everything about you. I'm you mom."

"No your not." Emily then grabbed a kitchen knife and pointed it at the Xana Kelly. "Get back."

"Don't talk to me like that." Kelly said as she walked towards Emily.

"I said get back!" Kelly then turned into the black ghost it once was then vanished. The lights returned on and Emily was frightened. Then the door opened, it was John.

"Emily? What are you doing? And with a knife?" John asked.

"John?"

"Yes, Emmy. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. And I have a question I've been meaning to ask you."

"Oh?"

"Since when do you call me Emmy?" John then ran after Emily. Luckily she ran out the door in time. That's when her phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Emily." Odd said.

"Odd?"

"Emily get out of your house…"  
"Xana's attacking I know. He's now in John's form."

"Okay, where are you now?"

"On my way to the factory."

"Okay I'll meet you there."

"Okay, and Odd?"

"Ya, I'm sorry about earlier. I love you."  
''I love you too." They then hung up.

Emily was at the entrance of the factory when she saw Kelly.

"Oh, Emily?" Xana then released a force of energy at Emily and she fell to the ground uncontinence. Kelly picked her up and took her to a beam up high. That's when the gang got there. Kelly kept quiet.

"Odd, where's Emily?" Jeremy asked.

"She said she was on her way."

"We'll have to go on with out her. The faster we go to Lyoko the faster we can deactivate the tower." Ulrich said. They all got into the elevator and made their way to the scanners and the lab.

When they got to Lyoko they arrived in the Ice sector.

"Here come your vehicles." Everyone got on their vehicles, Aelita went with Yumi and they rode to the tower that was guarded, by three blocks, two tarantulas, and two mantas. They all then started to fight.

Emily woke up and found Kelly trying to throw her off the beam. She then kicked her in the face and freed herself and tried to get off before she got killed. Kelly however wouldn't allow that. She grabbed Emily's collar and tried to throw her off. But Emily freed herself again and ran away off to the side. She then dialed Jeremy's number.

"Emily?"

"Jeremy! Help me!"  
"Emily, where are you?"

"In the factory but Xana is trying to kill me!"  
"Okay, Emily try and hide I'll tell the others to hurry up."

"Hurry, I don't know how much longer I can last, Xana isn't very happy of me being alive!" She then hung up."

"I just spoke with Emily she's in the factory but not alone. Xana is trying to get rid of her. You need to hurry up." Jeremy said.

"We'll do what we can." Yumi said throwing a fan destroy a block.

"Just hurry."

Aelita then formed and Energy Field and threw it at a manta but missed by a hair.

"Triangulate!" Ulrich said forming a triangle around a tarantula. He then jumped on top of it and struck his sword in the center of the eye and destroyed it.

"Nice one Ulrich." Odd said. He two then destroyed a block. But was devitalized by a manta.

Odd came out of the scanner when Jeremy spoke out of the mic.

"Odd go and help Emily."

"On it Einstein." Odd then ran into the elevator and went down. Jeremy pulled up the surveillance camera and saw Emily running away from Kelly but was getting electrocuted.

Back on Lyoko Ulrich was about to go and help the girls when a block devitalized him. Jeremy told him what he told Odd and he too went in the elevator to go and assist the two.

Emily was held by the collar about to have Kelly punch her when a loud voice struck.

"BONZI!" It was Odd and he kicked Kelly in the gut knocking her down. He ran over to go help Emily.

"You okay?" He asked when he saw the bruises form.

"Peachy, thanks." They both smiled. "Look out!" Odd turned around to see Kelly about to throw an energy ball when Ulrich came and punched her.

"Sorry but I'm afraid you'll have to deal with us for a little bit." Ulrich said. Kelly then threw another Energy ball at him and Odd. She then and grabbed Emily and went back to the beam. (If you don't know Odd and Ulrich are at the bottom level now and Kelly grabbed Emily and jumped to the top level where the ropes are.)

-Lyoko-

Yumi and Aelita finished off the monsters and Aelita was running in the tower. She was beginning to float to the top.

-Emily-

Kelly lifted Emily up and threw her off the beam.

"NO!" Odd yelled. Emily was now dangling by her arms. She was tough she thought. Even in her pajamas.

-Jeremy-

Jeremy looked back on the surveillance camera and saw what was happening.

"Aelita! Hurry, Emily is about to fall off the beam!"

"It's okay Jeremy, I'm just about to enter the code."

-Emily-

Kelly had her foot on Emily's hand.

"No! Please!" She screamed.

"Your parents never loved you." Kelly said. Emily had that sad and scared look on her face. Kelly smiled and stepped on her foot, causing her to fall.

-Aelita-

Aelita pressed her hand on the holograph and the code appeared.

Aelita

Code Lyoko.

"Return to the past now!" Jeremy said.

Were Jeremy and Aelita too late? Did Emily fall to her death?

Find out next on ch18:)


End file.
